When formations such as boreholes are drilled or otherwise created into earth, the actual shape of the formation, including dimensions and/or topology, can be useful information to have prior to filling the formation. The formation can be filled with, for example, concrete and/or other materials to form a pile or other structure. As such piles are often used to form the foundations of buildings or other large structures. As such the piles are often tested to determine the load-bearing capacity of the pile and the tests typically involve the incorporation of a device for performing testing. The shape of the cross-section of the pile in the region of the pile where the test device is positioned can enhance the accuracy of the interpretation of the data from the test device. In addition, the shape of formation can be useful to determine if there are any major irregularities and/or determine the potential interaction between the pier and the sides of the formation when a load is applied. In addition, the accumulation of cross-sectional shapes can be used to calculate the volume of the formation.
Techniques for providing information regarding the shape of formations have included lowering a sonar device in the formation and obtaining two or more vertical lines of sonar readings along the walls of the formation. However, such limited information can miss important irregularities in the sides of the formation. In addition, data from regions of the formation having dirty fluids can be difficult to accurately interpret. In fact, the radial diameters of the formations in regions with dirty fluids can appear narrower than they actually are due to the effects of the particulates in the fluid on the sonar signals.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that can provide accurate information regarding the dimensions and/or topology of a formation such as a borehole, especially when the formation is filled with opaque stabilizing fluids whose density often varies with depth.